


There Was Only One Bed

by Jessie919



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie919/pseuds/Jessie919
Summary: Y/N and Loki go to visit Clint and his family for the evening. But when a storm causes them to be stranded at Clint's house, how will Y/N and Loki react to them having to share a bed for the night?
Relationships: Loki & Reader, Loki (marvel)/ Reader, Loki x Reader, loki x you - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	There Was Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr for a writing challenge, under the name Bed Sharing with Loki, but I thought I should post it here too. Enjoy!

Y/N knew that Clint’s kids really wanted to meet Loki. They were fascinated by the prospect of him being able to do magic. And when Y/N visited Clint and his family, she was sure to tell the children stories about Loki and what he could do. Needless to say, they were dying to meet him.

Loki spent most of his time alone in his room at the Tower, since he didn’t like the company of the other Avengers. But Y/N was fairly certain that he hated her the least. He made pleasant conversation with her and didn’t immediately run out of the room when she entered. In her mind, that meant he tolerated her, maybe even liked her. The same couldn’t be said for the others.

Clint told her earlier that morning that the kids were desperate to meet Loki. While Clint was hesitant, not that Y/N could blame him, he finally agreed to allow Loki to come see the kids, under supervision of course. He informed her that morning that him and Laura would allow him to come visit if someone came with him. Y/N was overjoyed that the kids could finally meet Loki. And she thought it might do some good for him as well.

Y/N hesitantly knocked on Loki’s door and waited a moment, rocking back on her heels as she waited for the door to open. After a few moments, the door swung open and Loki was standing there, face hard and eyes cold. When he realized it was her, his face relaxed and his eyes softened slightly. “How can I help you, Y/N?”

A blush rose to her cheeks. It always did when she was in close proximity to the God. He was beautiful and there was something about him that drew her in completely. She knew he was not the monster everyone wanted her believe. He definitely wasn’t if he was allowed to stay in the Tower after Odin banished him back to Earth. She saw small moments in him, moments that only lasted for brief seconds, that proved to her that there was more to him than what he showed the world. He hid everything under a cold façade and Y/N was determined to break it and really see the man underneath.

“Sorry to bother you, but you know how I told you that Clint’s kids were fascinated with you and your magic?” Y/N questioned and watched as his face flashed in recognition.

“Yes, but I know Barton would never let me near them,” he responded in a deadpan tone.

“Yea, well today is your lucky day. Him and Laura want you to come visit them, so their kids can meet you. Clint said it’s all they know to talk about these past few days and I think he just wants them to leave him alone,” Y/N said with a small chuckle.

Surprise flitted across Loki’s face. “He would let me around his children?”

Y/N nodded with a smile, “As long as there is one of us there, Clint and Laura agreed that you could come see them. I think Laura had a big part in convincing Clint to let you come. She always sees the best in people,” Y/N smiled at Loki and watched as her words registered. She knew that he was secretly pleased with the kid’s interest in him.

Loki thought about her proposition for a moment, before he looked back at her. “Will you come with me?”

His question made Y/N freeze in shock, her mouth hung open for a moment before she was finally able to sputter out, “You want me to go with you?”

Loki shrugged as if it was nothing. “You’re the only one that I even remotely like in this entire city. It’s not like I’d ask Thor to go with me,” he rolled his eyes to emphasize his point. “Besides, his children already like you. So, will you go with me?” Loki asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in question as he waited for her answer.

Y/N was able to sputter out a quick yes and nod. “Yea, sure. I’ll go with you.” Loki gave her a small smile. “Did you want to go now? It’s still early and Tony told me this morning that there’s a snowstorm that’s coming tomorrow. I didn’t want to get caught in it. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

Loki looked at her for a moment, before nodding. “I wasn’t doing anything important anyway.”

Y/N let a large smile overcome her face. “Great! Let me go get my things and we can get going! I’ll meet you in the garage!”

Y/N spun around and ran to her room to gather her purse and dress a bit warmer. On her way down to the basement where the garage was, she called Clint to let him know they were on their way. She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone. “Alright. I’ll let Laura know that you two will be coming over.”

“Thanks again for doing this, Clint. I think it will do Loki some good to see some people who don’t really know his past and won’t judge him for it.”

Clint grumbled on the other end, muttering words that Y/N couldn’t head. “Yea, yea, whatever. I’m doing this so the kids can finally leave me alone.”

Y/N chuckled before Clint spoke again, “I’m glad you’re the one coming with him.”

Y/N’s brows furrowed in confusion as she got into the elevator and pressed the button for the garage. “Yea? Why’s that?”

“He likes you,” Clint said simply.

Y/N sputtered for a moment before she was able to speak, her heart beating wildly and her face turning red. “He does not like me. I don’t know what you mean.”

Clint let out a small chuckle. “If you say so, Y/N. I’ll see you guys when you get here.”

After he hung up, Y/N stared down at her phone, replaying the words that Clint said. Did he like her? She new he tolerated her, but that’s different from liking. She shook her head to clear it from those dangerous thoughts as the doors opened and she stepped out into the garage, where she saw Loki leaning against one of Tony’s cars. It was a black Jaguar, her favorite car that Tony owned. Loki was dressed in a long, black coat that fit his body perfectly. Underneath he wore a dark green button-up that made Y/N want to run her hands across his chest.

With a quick shake of her head to get rid of those dirty thoughts, she pulled out a set of keys from her pocket and jingled them with a wide grin. “I’m sure Tony won’t mind if we borrow one of his cars. It’s not like he doesn’t have more,” she said with a glace at the rows of cars that Tony had in the large garage.

Loki sent her a mischievous smile that made Y/N’s heart race, before he went to the other side of the car and slid in, just as Y/N climbed in.

The car rumbled to life under them and Y/N pulled them out of the garage and onto the street.

Most of the car ride was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence that neither of them seemed to mind. As Y/N drove them towards Clint’s house, she couldn’t help but notice the dark grey clouds in the distance. She really hoped that storm would stay away until they made it back to the Tower.

Clint’s house was out in the country, but it wasn’t too far from the city. After a fairly short drive, Y/N pulled up to Clint’s house and shut the engine off, before turning to Loki. “Are you ready to meet them?” Y/N asked with a grin, excited to see Loki’s reaction to Clint’s adorable children.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess,” Loki responded in a bored voice, but Y/N could see the small glimmer of excitement in his eyes, before they both got out of the car and headed up the steps to the door.

Before Y/N could even knock, a small little boy yanked the door open.

Y/N looked down at the little eight-year-old and smiled. “Well, hello Cooper. Where’s your sister?”

Cooper could not take his eyes off of Loki, who stood slightly behind Y/N. She chuckled at the boy’s awestruck expression. “If you let us inside, I’ll introduce you.”

Cooper quickly back away from the door and let them inside. Cooper trailed behind the two as they all made their way to the living room, where Clint and Laura were playing with their two-year-old, Nathanial, while Lila jumped up as soon as they entered the room.

“Y/N! You’re here!” Lila exclaimed with a laugh before running to wrap her arms around Y/N’s legs. Y/N chuckled and bent down to wrap her arms around the little girl. She didn’t notice the small grin that graced Loki’s lips at the interaction.

“Y/N, we’re so glad you two could make it!” Laura said with a smile as she and Clint stood up, holding little Nathanial in her arms. Clint grumbled a little, and Y/N head Loki’s name somewhere in there, but Laura elbowed him in the ribs sharply, causing Clint to grunt out slightly and give them a pained smile.

Laura walked over to them and gave Y/N a hug, while Nathanial made a few noises of happiness as Y/N tickled him as Laura pulled away. She then turned to Loki. “You must be Loki. It’s nice to meet you,” Laura said with a smile. Loki looked surprised at her behavior, expecting her to be cold towards him. It took him a moment, but he returned her smile slightly and dipped his head. “It is nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Barton.”

“Please, Laura is fine,” Laura waved a hand as she turned back towards Clint, who looked very tense with the whole situation. He looked like he was ready to defend his family at the drop of a beat. Y/N understood, but she also wanted to diffuse the situation and calm everyone down.

“So, kids. I have someone for you to meet. Kids, this is Loki,” Y/N told them and watched at their gleaming eyes were trained on the man next to her. “Loki,” Y/N turned to him. “This is Cooper, Lila, and Nathanial.” She pointed at each child as she spoke their names and after she finished, they all gave a little hello that warmed Y/N’s heart.

Loki stared down at the children for a moment before he smiled and crouched down so he was more level with them. “Hello there, children. I have been told you like magic,” he whispered with a smile and the kids watched with a fascinated gaze as green wisps floated out of Loki’s hands. They all gasped and clapped with glee as Loki created some shapes and a few illusions with his magic. Y/N watched them with a smile, happy to see Loki smiling for once. She knew that not many people enjoyed his magic, so she was glad he was able to share it with someone. She laughed after Loki asked Cooper what his favorite animal was, and the small boy told him that he liked snakes. After a moment, there was a snake slithering up Cooper’s arm and Lila let out a screech, while Cooper watched in fascination, but when he tried to touch it, Loki waved his hand again, and the creature disappeared in a flash of light.

When Y/N glanced over at the parents, she was happy to find a small smile on Clint’s face as he watched his children play with the god. Maybe this would help him change his opinion of Loki, even if it was just a little bit.

This went on for another ten or fifteen minutes, before a beeping from the kitchen made everyone stop.

“Dinner’s ready!” Laura cried and hoped up to go get the food out of the oven.

“That’s probably our cue to leave,” Y/N said with a smile as she began to gather her things.

“You two are staying!” she heard Laura shout from the other room. Clint chuckled before adding, “Laura already set up places for you at the table. So, you kinda have to stay now.”

Y/N laughed. She knew that once Laura made up her mind, there was no changing it. She turned to Loki with a shrug, “I guess we’re staying for a bit.” She was pleased when Loki didn’t seem to mind staying longer.

As the two made their way to the table, she noticed that everyone was already sitting, leaving two open spots next to each other. Y/N felt her face heat up slightly, but forced herself to focus, since there were others around.

As they both sat down at the table, Y/N bumped her knee against Loki’s as they both shifted to make themselves comfortable. “Sorry,” she mumbled quietly, her cheeks turning redder as she quickly pulled her leg away from his. She failed to notice Laura’s slight grin.

During dinner, the children wanted stories from Loki. With a chuckle, he started telling them stories about Asgard and how he learned his magic. The kids barely touched their food while he was talking.

“You kids better eat your food, or I’ll have Loki stop talking,” Laura warned them in a stern voice. That got them to start gobbling up their food as Loki continued.

After Loki finished a story about how to turned himself into a snake to play a prank on Thor, thankfully leaving out the stabbing part, when Lila spoke up. “How long have you two been boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Y/N almost dropped her fork that was halfway to her mouth, while Loki sputtered on his drink, almost spilling it on himself.

The table was silent. Laura watched on with a smirk, while Clint was in shock. The children waited for an answer.

“Lila, we aren’t…”

“We’re not…” Y/N and Loki both tried speaking at the same time.

Clint cleared his throat, which gathered everyone’s attention, saving Y/N and Loki from the embarrassment. “Okay, kiddos, I think that’s enough for you. I think it’s time for bed.” A series of groans arose from the children, but Y/N was just happy that the awkward tension was over. But, with a glance towards Loki, she realized that the tension between the two of them was still there.

Y/N helped Laura take the plates out to the kitchen and then headed towards the door, where Loki was waiting. She noticed he wouldn’t meet her gaze.

“Thank you so much for having us, Laura,” Y/N said as she gave her a hug.

“Thank you two for coming. The kids loved having you,” she said, pointedly looking at Loki, so he knew that he was included in that statement.

Y/N smiled and headed towards the door. But, when she opened it, she as greeted with a blast of cold air and snow in her face.

Yea, that snowstorm that was supposed to come tomorrow? It was early.

The snow was coming down hard and the wind was making the visibility almost zero. Y/N stood there in shock as she stared outside.

Laura joined her a moment later. “You are not driving in that,” she said simply and closed the door for her.

“But we can’t stay!” Y/N protested.

“I am not letting you drive in that. I care about you, and I won’t let you guys leave when the weather is like that.” Laura gave Y/N her best mother voice, and Y/N slowly started to crumble.

“But, what will we do?” she asked, glancing towards Loki.

“We have a guest room that you guys can use,” Laura offered. “I’m sorry, but there’s only one bed, and the couch is too hard to sleep on. Will that be okay?”

Y/N felt her face flush for the hundredth time that night. Sharing a bed with Loki? How would she be able to sleep with him next to her all night?

Y/N glanced towards Loki. “Will that be okay?” she asked hesitantly.

Loki seemed unfazed. “Of course. Thank you, Laura.”

Laura smiled. “Great! I’ll show you to your room, then. Y/N I’ll let you borrow some old clothes of mine to sleep in.”

Once Laura showed them the room and gave Y/N some clothes, she stared at the bed, noticing how small it was. Loki stepping into the room behind her made her snap out of her daze. “I’m going to go get changed, feel free to pick a side of the bed,” she mumbled at him, before darting into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

After quickly changing into an old oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, Y/N stared at herself in the mirror. She examined herself, mentally slapping herself at her looks, wishing she looked prettier. Finally, she let out a deep sigh, before forcing herself to leave the bathroom. She couldn’t hide forever.

As she exited the room, she noticed Loki sitting on the left side of the bed, his long coat thrown over a chair, and his green button-up had the first few buttons undone. Y/N quickly averted her gaze before heading to the other side of the bed. They both climbed under the covers, saying nothing, and they both found themselves staring up at the ceiling, not knowing what to say.

Y/N was very conscious of where his body was, actively trying to keep it so she didn’t touch him. She could feel her heart hammering away in her chest, and she was convinced that he could hear it too.

After a few more silent moments, Y/N mumbled out a quick goodnight, before rolling away from him. 

She heard his deep voice mumble a goodnight back before she felt the bed shift, as he too, turned away from her.

Y/N laid there in bed for a while, before the tiredness of the day caught up to her and she slipped into sleep.

When Y/N awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she was warm. Really warm. Almost too warm.

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she tried to move, before realizing she couldn’t. There was an arm around her waist that was keeping her still. And that arm had her pinned against a warm body. A body that belonged to Loki.

His chest was pressed up against her back, holding her to him with an arm that was slung across her waist. Their legs were intertwined at the foot of the bed, with one of Loki’s legs in between hers.

Y/N’s heart was pounding. What was she supposed to do? Wake him up? Go back to sleep and let him deal with it when he woke up?

Y/N tried shifting away from him very slowly, but Loki grunted in his sleep behind her and hauled her back against his body, pressing his nose into her hair.

Y/N couldn’t deny that this felt amazing and she never wanted it to end, but she didn’t know how Loki would react when he woke up.

Glancing outside the window, she noticed that it was still dark outside. Deciding to deal with this when it was lighter out, she pressed herself back into his embrace, taking in as much of it as she could, before it would inevitably end once he woke. Curled up in his arms, Y/N fell back into sleep quickly.

The next time she awoke, it was to gentle fingers combing through her hair. The gentle lulling motion woke her up slowly from her sleep.

Not wanting to be awake yet, she nuzzled deeper into her pillow. Expect that pillow was very warm and she felt it move up and down, as if breathing. Cracking open an eye, she was met with Loki’s blue eyes staring down at her.

Somehow, after she had fallen back asleep, she had turned around in his hold and started using his chest as a pillow, while she threw one of her legs across his waist, clinging to him like a little monkey.

“Crap, I’m so sorry, Loki!” Y/N sputtered out, completely awake now, as she tried to get out of Loki’s arms.

But his hold did not relent. Instead, he pulled her back onto his chest, pressing her close to him again, beginning to rub his thumb in circles on her shoulder. “Hush, darling. You do not have to be embarrassed. I do not mind.”

Y/N sneaked a glance up at him. “Really?”

“No,” he smiled down at her. “It’s actually quite pleasant.”

Y/N blushed heavily at his words and buried her face into his chest, hiding her face away from his prying eyes. “I thought you would be repulsed by me…” she mumbled into his chest, but she knew he had heard her when his caresses stopped.

He was silent for a moment, before Y/N felt one of his hands move to grip her chin and gently lift it up so he could see her face. “And why, my dear, would you ever think that?”

Y/N blushed, averting her gaze from his. “Because I’m a human. I know you don’t like humans.”

She felt his body move as he chuckled. “You are a human.” He tilted her face up higher, forcing her eyes to meet his. “But you’re different. You’re not like the other humans.”

Y/N felt a spark of hope flare in her chest. “You think so?”

Loki gave her a tender smile, one she had never truly seen. His eyes shined with an emotion she couldn’t quite place. But it seemed like affection. “Yes, darling.”

Before she could help herself, she blurted out, “I like you.” At her admission, her eyes widened and she tried scrambling out of his grasp, but he held her firm, shushing her small sounds of protest.

“I like you too, darling.”

His words made her freeze as she looked for any sign that he was lying. She couldn’t find one.

“Really?” she squeaked out quietly.

He smiled down at her again. “Yes. Let me show you that I’m not lying.”

Before she knew it, he tipped her chin higher while he dipped his head down, causing their lips to brush together in a feather-light kiss.

Y/N let out a small gasp at the contact, feeling like her heart was about to burst. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Loki didn’t pressure her, instead kept brushing their lips together slightly. Y/N grew frustrated at the gentle kisses and proper herself up, holding her weight on one elbow as she leaned down over Loki to press her lips firmly against his. She felt him smile into the kiss as he brought one hand into her hair, weaving his fingers through her strands. She sighed into his mouth as the kiss became more passionate and hungrier. One of her hands found its way into his hair and she tugged on it, causing him to let out a low growl in the back of his throat, sending a thrill through Y/N.

His mouth eventually moved from her mouth to her jaw, finding her pulse point and leaving plenty of kisses there. Y/N’s eyes rolled into the back of her head at the feeling of pleasure running through her blood.

A sharp knock on the door made them both freeze. “Sorry if I woke you guys, but breakfast is ready if you guys want some!” Laura shouted through the door before her footsteps faded away.

Y/N looked down at Loki and smiled down at him as he beamed up at her. She could finally place the emotion in his eyes. Love.

Y/N slowly sat up on the bed, and Loki followed, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her between his legs and placing his chin on her shoulder. Y/N giggled before placing a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for coming Loki. The kids loved you.”

He pressed a few kissed up her neck, leading a trail to the corner of her mouth before responding. “Thank you for coming with me, darling. When we get back to the Tower, would you allow me to court you?”

Y/N chuckled at his old-fashioned language before turning her face to kiss him. “I think I’d be okay with that.”

His bright smile made her heart nearly burst as he leaned forward to kiss her again.

Downstairs, Laura was piling some eggs onto Clint’s plate, smiling as she thought over the good work that she had done.


End file.
